Wait
by VampLou
Summary: Klaus takes Caroline home after a date. This is what happens.


**A/N: As for the heartbeat part, I figured that it made more sense if even vampires had one, since without they couldn't bleed e.g. (and that happens a lot). If you don't agree, please just ignore it :D**

**Special thanks to the world's fastest beta RielJune!**

* * *

><p>While he drove her home, they remained silent. Caroline had actually agreed on going on a date with him. Considering her former behavior, Klaus had been seriously surprised.<p>

When they turned into her street she sincerely said „No offense, but the evening was much more pleasant than I'd expected."

It made his lips curl „I don't blame you, love. I am happy that I have convinced you of getting to know me."

„And thanks for driving me home", she added.

„Anytime, sweetheart", he assured her.

„There we are", he said bringing the car to a stop in front of her house, got out and opened her door the next second.

She secretly rolled her eyes, he was so old-fashioned. In return she gave him her best smile; he smirked back at her.

Exiting the car, she accidently brushed his hand with her own, making her stomach feel weird. They hadn't really touched ever since he had confessed having feelings for her.

Klaus accompanied her to the door, as if making sure she got home safely or attempting to steal a goodnight kiss?

Having reached the front porch, she began to shift uncomfortably.

„So", she began.

He gave her a curious look, responding „So?"

„Thanks again for the nice evening"

„You're welcome", he simply answered, waiting for her next step, as she amused him, he hadn't planned to kiss her tonight.

„Good night then", he said goodbye.

„Good night" With that she turned to unlock the door and he turned to leave.

She remained in the doorway, watching him, he could sense it.

„Wait," she called out when he had almost reached the pavement. A smile came to his face, but when he turned to her, it had vanished, a questioning look taking it's place.

„Yes?", he asked, taking a few steps back to where he'd come from.

Caroline hesitated for a moment, struggling to find words, probably.

Then she shyly demanded „Kiss me"

The shock was evident on his face for the tiniest bit of a second. He had hoped for this. Aimed for it, but never expected it.

His heart beat so fast, he could hear it in his ears. Putting his best confident look on,

he started walking towards her in human speed, very slowly, trying not to show his astonishment.

By the time he had reached the porch, he was sure she was not breathing. Neither was he.

Standing in front of her, he waited a moment, watched her, swallowed.

It was hard not to ask 'Are you sure?'.

Instead he took her face in both hands and simply did what she ha requested: kissed her.

His lips remained on hers, as it appeared for minutes. As soon as their lips had touched, Caroline's hand had clung to his shirt, catching him off guard. It was supposed to be an innocent kiss, pure, just what she deserved.

But when she began to beg for more and her hands started stroking his neck, gripping his hair, he couldn't help but open his mouth, letting her in. And Caroline responded, their tongues battling, lips pressing hard on each other's.

Finally realising he was actually kissing _her _he couldn't stop a sigh escaping him.

In vampire speed, he pushed her with her back to the doorframe, his hands leaving her face and slightly brushing her breasts on the way to her waist, from where he pulled her closer to his body that was being invaded by sensations he'd never felt before.

She was so longing, encouraging him though he kissed her as hard as he dared.

This was getting out of control, this wasn't how he'd planned it.

He ultimately ended the kiss, not without pressing his lips to hers intensively one last time, releasing her then.

Neither of them spoke. Words were unnecessary.

As a matter of fact, Klaus was the one struggling for words now.

He kept his eyes shut, his forehead leant to hers and after a few deep breaths he asked „Why?"

His voice breathy from what he'd just experienced and not knowing what plan she followed this time. He feared her answer.

It took her a moment to consider. Klaus had opened his eyes again and when she looked into them she answered „I fancy you"

A smile growing on both their faces.

Right this moment he felt so terribly human.

„I'll see you tomorrow", he insisted.

She simply nodded, cheeks flushing.

He gave her another honest smile, still feeling the warmth of her body and the intimacy they'd just shared standing so close, touching, so that when Klaus made a step back he immediately noticed the cool night air.

„Sweet dreams, love", he wished her, leaving with an empty, pressing pulsing that went from his throat to his stomach, reaching even his heart. And it didn't result from thirst.

He walked away as a different man, because after a very long time, he realised, he felt something similar to normal. Somewhat like a teenager .

Feeling like this, he decided he could impossibly go to sleep now. So when he got back to his car, he drove back to town.


End file.
